1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monitoring the parameters of a fan, such as the speed of rotation.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,747 discloses a method and system for detecting damage to the rotor of an aircraft engine using devices for measuring vibration and speed in order to acquire data relating to the speed of the rotor and also to the amplitude and the phase of rotor vibration during a determined flight. The method includes the following steps: reading the acquired data; calculating a mean vibration vector over a determined rotor speed range on the basis of the acquired data; calculating a vector difference between the mean vibration vector of the determined flight and the mean vibration vector of a reference flight for the rotor speed range; comparing the modulus of the vector difference with a predetermined threshold value; and issuing a warning signal when the modulus of the vector difference exceeds the predetermined threshold value, the steps being performed after the determined flight has been completed.